


Handcuffs and Hairbrushes

by noracharles89



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noracharles89/pseuds/noracharles89
Summary: "It is something in the stiffness of Dani’s shoulders that makes Stella want to slowly take the younger woman apart—for her own good, of course."Just your run on the mill Stella spanks Dani fic.





	Handcuffs and Hairbrushes

It is something in the stiffness of Dani’s shoulders that makes Stella want to slowly take the younger woman apart—for her own good, of course.

The officer is carrying the weight of the Spector case on her slender person, and she is going to crack; it might as well be in the safety of the senior detective’s hotel room. But Dani isn’t yielding as easily as Stella expected, given her puppy dog gait and blatant admiration.

“Undress,” Stella commanded after locking the door behind them, “take everything off.”

Dani hadn’t jumped to obey. Instead, the redhead cocked her head to one side.

“I think maybe you should help me,” she smiled, “ma’am.”

So now Stella is momentarily speechless, but she regains her composure without telegraphing her internal recalibrating.

“Do you have a safe word, Dani?”

Dani grins impishly, “Figaro.”

Stella reaches up to run the tips of her fingers over the smooth skin on Dani’s cheek, letting her palm rest there for a moment.

“Figaro,” Stella repeats, gripping the belt loop on the redhead’s uniform before pulling her over to the bed. The blonde sits down and gets to work unfastening Dani’s pants.

Dani’s confidence falters, just a little, when Stella slides her pants down to her ankles. Her hands instinctively reach forward to interfere with Stella’s process.

“Put your hands on your head.”

Dani only smirks in response.

“This is an unexpected twist, Officer Farrington,” Stella says with a sigh, pulling a pair of handcuffs from the drawer in the side table next to her bed.

Dani watches her intently, her eyes hawkish but her face impassive.

After she has secured the younger woman’s hands behind her back, Stella brushes the back of her hand against the inside of Dani’s thigh, moving dangerously close to the area that is getting wetter by the second.

Dani wonders if Stella has noticed.

Stella has.

“I thought I might start by kissing you,” the blonde says as she continues teasing the redhead with her knuckles, “but it is becoming apparent that you are craving something firmer.”

Dani shivers.

“Firmer?”

She sounds more like Stella expected her to now: young and uncertain.  
Stella pulls the redhead across one knee, using the other one to pin Dani’s legs down.

“Oh,” Dani murmurs, as she feels Stella’s thighs under her hips.

“I think you wanted me to put you here, didn’t you, Dani?”

“No,” Dani bites her lip, letting her hair fall in front of her face. With her hands pinned to her back, she feels wobbly and unbalanced.

“You weren’t asking for this?”

“Of course not.”

Stella slips two fingers between Dani’s legs, finding her clit and gently circling it.

“You did,” the blonde says softly, “you pushed me—to see what would happen. Well. I’m going to spank you, Dani. ”

Dani moans, pushing herself into Stella’s fingers, even as her cheeks redden. She wants to protest—to say that she isn’t hopelessly turned on by her childish position and Stella’s declaration, because it is embarrassing and she feels exposed.

But her mouth won’t form consonants—only vowels. And she can’t help but try to trap Stella’s hand between her legs.

She doesn’t succeed. Stella pulls her hand away, and in a flash she brings it down onto Dani’s ass.

It doesn’t hurt—not really. Neither do the second, third, and forth swats. But when the twentieth stroke falls, the fire starts to build.

Dani finds herself squirming.

And then the swats keep coming.

After fifty, her legs start pushing against Stella’s.

By one hundred, she is panting as her ass burns under Stella’s hand.

The detective superintendent’s palm is burning too, and that just won’t do. She isn’t the one who refused to follow simple instructions.

Dani is disappointed when Stella’s hand comes to rest on the small of her back.

“Please don’t stop,” the redhead says softly.

“Oh, I don’t intend to,” Stella purrs, “but I think we should talk about what you’re thinking.”

“What do you mean, ma’am?”

Dani shivers as the older woman’s finger tips tickle her skin.

“This discipline I’m meting out. Is it only because you refused to undress when I told you to?”

Dani’s form sags in admission.

“Mm,” Stella hums, “I’m not about to punish you leaving Sarah Kay’s house. Human error doesn’t require retribution. I will, however, give you you something else to focus on. And maybe some of that guilt will fade as the burn does.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Dani murmurs.

Stella glances around her austere hotel room. She is partial to leather, naturally, but there is none available. Luckily, sitting on top of the dresser is a rather traditional-looking wooden hairbrush.

“Stand up,” she commands evenly, “and bring me that hairbrush.”

“Alright,” Dani chuckles, thinking that the brush doesn’t look particularly scary.

But when she gets to the dresser, she realizes that she the handcuffs around her wrists make it difficult to pick up it up.

"Ma'am?"

"You'll figure something out."

Those words are even more infuriating without clothes on, Dani thinks. She can feel Stella's cooly amused gaze on her back as she bends her knees and wobbles slightly, managing to snag the smooth oak precariously in her finger tips.

When she stands back in front of Stella, her stomach twirls once again.

The blonde slides her legs apart, and beckons Dani downwards so that the younger woman is straddling one knee.

Dani gasps as her wetness presses against Stella’s bare skin.

And then the brush comes down.

As with Stella’s hand, the first stroke is utterly bearable.

But any cockiness swelling in Dani is dashed quickly as Stella continues to crack the brush across her skin.

It stings.

She takes a deep breath and wills herself to take it like a woman who is tasked with saving lives, but she realizes that Stella isn’t going to allow that to happen.

Stella knows how to maximize the burn: delivering lighter strokes to allow the sting to settle, and then bringing the brush down five times, across the same spot, in rapid succession. Back to the light strokes. A few slow hard ones. Light again, and then six fast swats this time.

This pattern continues for an eternity, with the number of unbearably fast strokes building each time.

Stella works up to seventy five rapid strokes, and Dani’s body lunges forward instinctively. This only serves to create friction between her clit and Stella’s thigh. A cross between a whimper and a moan escapes her lips--music to the blonde’s ears.

Stella aims for Dani’s previously untouched thighs, then, and just as she thought she would, the redhead tries to swim off her knee.  
Dani doggy paddles herself right into an orgasm, existing only for pain and pleasure as the waves of both crash over her.

Upon catching her breath, she is keenly aware of the soaked skin beneath her. Her cheeks redden as she realizes that there is no mistaking what just happened.

“I didn’t give you permission to do that,” Stella’s voice is cool.

“I couldn't help it,” Dani pants, unmoving, stomach dropping.

“Kneel.”

The officer reluctantly lowers herself onto the floor in front of the blonde, head bowed.

“It looks like we will have to continue this conversation. I think you should come back here tomorrow night. You’ll stay the night, and spend all of Saturday with me.”

“You’re going to spank me again?”

“Oh, yes. More than once. I’m going to acquire some additional implements, and you can plan to spend plenty of time across my knee. And bent over every piece of furniture in this room.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dani shivers, and tries not to look too ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tenureisfordudes.tumblr.com/


End file.
